Under The Moonlight
by InuYashaZeldaEragon
Summary: A short fluffy fic about Sesshy and Kagura. Post Final Act, after he leaves Jaken and Rin in Kaede's village.


Under the Moonlight: An InuYasha Fanfiction

While it was a mild night, and humans would shiver, I, Sesshomaru would never show any signs of discomfort. The moon shone bright and clear, the tree branches intercepting the beams of light to create a dappled pattern on the cold, hard ground. Why should I have to walk alone, under the starry sky? Was I, the great dog demon's son, feeling lonely? I turned my face upwards, and stared at that blindingly bright moon. It was admittedly beautiful.  
The sound of a branch snapping about a league away caught my attention. Someone had been watching me, and now they would pay for spying. I ran to the source of the sound, preparing to kill whoever or whatever was there. As I approached, I sniffed the air; It did not carry the scent of an animal, nor the scent of a human.  
"You, prepare to die." I said loudly.  
The woman stared at me, not even looking remotely surprised.  
I swooped in to meet her, and brought tokijin down swiftly. The useless blade nearly decapitated her, but at the last second, she decided to duck and prolong her suffering. Again and again I slashed the air, and the woman dodged every one.  
"Let me end your miserable life quickly woman, It will be fast and painless if you do not struggle. If you choose to continue on as you are, you will find your death to be especially horrific." I sneered, but she only looked at me, calm and quizzical through her piercing violet eyes.  
"You should know Sesshomaru, that I do not give in that easily."  
Her voice was strangely familliar.  
"Impudent wench! How dare you speak to me that way!"  
Feeling myself getting angry and hot, I transformed into a massive white dog, and seeing that the girl did not even flinch, enraged me all the more. Why was she so unafraid? Who was this woman?  
"Your efforts to frighten me are amusing. I am no ordinary woman Sesshomaru." Taking a few steps back, the girl then removed her shirt, and turned her back to me. A large spider shaped burn scar stretched across her back.  
She smiled coldly. "Have you figured out who I am yet Sesshomaru? Would you forget me?"  
Transforming back, I asked, "Kagura? You've changed."  
"Yes, I have escaped Naraku, and found myself a suitable body. Now I am free to do as I please. I have come here, because I wanted to spend the night with you." She slid her top on once again.  
I looked at her coldly. "I do not wish to talk to you Kagura."  
She laughed. "Really? Well then too bad, because I'm not leaving until you tell me what is bothering you."  
"I have no need to tell you anything. You can follow me if you wish, but I will not acknowledge you." I wanted to thank her for caring. I wanted to turn to her and smile. I wanted to tell her how much I appreciated her, but my reputation was such that I could not show emotion. Why was I not able to tell her earlier?  
"Kagura," I tried to contain my nervousness. "Your new form... It is pleasing to the eye."  
She suddenly moved closer and embraced me, snuggling her face into my chest.  
"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru." She looked up at me, "Now will you talk with me? I came here solely to spend some time with you. Will you do as I wish?"  
She stared into my tawny eyes and pouted her ruby lips slightly.  
"Please Lord Sesshomaru?"  
How could I say no?  
We walked at a slow but steady pace, Kagura with her arms wrapped around my right one. I felt content, and a strange warmth spread throughout my body. She looked suddenly at me, and grinned. A strange urge to return the gesture came over me, so I attempted it, and when she doubled over in peals of laughter, I imagined that I must have failed horribly.  
"You don't have to laugh." I said indignantly.  
She stopped laughing for long enough to say, "I'm sorry, It's only that you aren't suited for smiling."  
Frowning, I asked, "So you are saying that I am not suited for happiness."  
Immediately stifling her laughter, Kagura said, "Of course you are Sesshomaru. Everyone deserves to be happy!" She smiled once again. "It's only that you really need to work on it!"  
I pulled away. "Go away Kagura. I do not need your preaching."  
Kagura walked slowly up to me, tears leaking from her normally bright violet eyes. "Do you hate me that much Sesshomaru?" She began to pull a feather from her hair, preparing to take off, when my arm moved involuntarily towards her hand. Taking it within my own, I clutched it tightly. "I do not hate you Kagura, I don't think I ever could. Please stay here with me."  
Kagura looked me in the eyes, tears still streaming down her cheeks and pulled herself up to my height. And there, under the moonlight, she placed her soft lips against mine, and kissed me.


End file.
